


Starlight Christmas

by skylarlazuli



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other, after a writers block of many..many years, and i wanted to write this, bc i had gotten back into dan and phil recently, i wrote this somewhat recently, im gross disgusting trash, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/skylarlazuli
Summary: ;In which Dan and Skylar bond because Dan decides to start decorating for Christmas extremely early because he's in the Christmas spirit.





	Starlight Christmas

_Christmas._ It was their favorite holiday, especially this year. It was only a month away, however that felt like ages to them. They sat in their bed, staring at their cream colored ceiling covered with glow in the dark star stickers. The long, purple curtains blew with the wind coming from the windows on their wall. They turned over in their bed, peering at the clock to see the red numbers bleeding '10:00AM'. They clicked their tongue, throwing the blue and green polka-dotted sheets off them hesitantly and putting on some Cookie Monster pajama shorts along with a white tank top since they usually slept in their undies. They walked into the cream colored bathroom they had connected to their bedroom, observing themselves in the mirror. Their short, pixie cut brown hair was sticking up at all ends. They growled, smoothing it down with their hands, or at least attempted to. A moment later they walked out of the bathroom and paused as they heard some shuffling downstairs, confused since they knew their friend usually wasn't up this early. Did they forget to mention they lived with someone?

Well, they did. They lived with their best friend, named Dan. A gorgeous man who had short, luscious, curly, brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was quite pale from not going outside very often mainly because he didn't like interacting with other humans. He had cute moles scattered along his body, and whenever he smiled his dimple on his right side showed. B-but they didn't have a crush on them or anything, not at all, they just thought he was cute.

"Skylar!" Dan called, making them jump and shook them out of their thoughts. They walked downstairs and their eyes widened as they saw their favorite brown haired friend setting up the Christmas tree, or the Rave Tree, as he liked to call it since he always decorated it with seizure inducing lights that he thought looked like a Rave party. Skylar crossed their arms, clicking their tongue. Dan turned to see them and smiled sheepishly, shrugging. 

"It's only November, Dan, honestly.." They said, "I like Christmas as much as the next person, but it's a bit early, don't you think?" 

Dan shrugged and continued putting tinsel on the tree, not really caring whether it was precise or not. After he put the tinsel on, he turned to Skylar and blushed sheepishly. They sighed and walked over to Dan, sitting down carelessly. He sat next to them, nudging their shoulder. 

"You know you want to help decorate the tree~" He said in a sing-song voice, his hair brushing up against her forehead. They rolled their eyes playfully, sticking their tongue out at him. Dan got up and helped them up, handing her some more tinsel. Skylar sighed in defeat, honestly thinking that him decorating the tree so early was adorable and endearing. Soon, they started to decorate the tree as well as he put some of the flashing fairy lights on it. They smiled a bit as they saw that, glad to know he hadn't changed at all since they knew him. While they were decorating, they kept nudging each other in the shoulder or hips playfully, giggling and accidentally brushing hands. Or at least it was accidental to Dan. Finally, 30 minutes later, they were done decorating the tree. The tinsel was all on it, the lights on and plugged in, flashing, the lame sugar cookie ornaments they made a few years ago on it as well. They looked all around the living room, the white calls covered with paintings, pictures and no longer bare in the corner because of the tree there now. What Skylar didn't know, is that when they were upstairs, Dan had hung mistletoe in the kitchen doorway. He smirked thinking about it. 

"C'mon, let's go eat some breakfast," He mumbles to them, taking their hand and heading to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. Skylar looks at him in confusion, looking up when he smirked. Their face immediately turned a scarlet red, looking away shyly giggling nervously. 

"W-what? Haha.." They blush more as Dan turns them towards him, kissing them softly. 

_Merry Christmas, Skylar._

**Author's Note:**

> i know dan probably seems out of character for this like in all my other phanfics..im so sorry ;o; this is a self insert, and i use they/their pronouns so thats why there are no gender specific pronouns and uh..yeah
> 
> feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
